


Cheshroy Poem

by tamyaka



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Free Verse, peom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamyaka/pseuds/tamyaka
Summary: this is a poem I wrote one day, the most recent thing I’ve written. I can only imagine how devastating it must be to lose a loved one to an addiction... I have another “follow up” fic to this poem, still have yet to write it. Enjoy :)
Relationships: CheshRoy - Relationship, Jade Nguyen and Roy Harper, Jade and Roy, redcat - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Cheshroy Poem

**Author's Note:**

> *for anyone confused, when I refer to the “Lady” I am using her as an image of the drug heroin, which Roy abused.

I Never Knew

what I had until I lost it.  
When he walked his final steps  
in the alley.  
When he spoke his final words  
to the dealer.  
When he took the last breathe  
of his lifetime.

He got what he wanted,  
and that was to fly.  
He wanted to fly away from me,  
into the arms of something new.  
No, not something,  
someone.  
Cuz’ in his mind the Lady was indeed a person.

He would speak her name softly,  
like he was afraid she would hear.  
Other times he would beg for her,  
praying that she would take notice.  
Screaming on the daily,  
cursing her for his own mistakes.

The Lady makes no mistakes mind you.  
She does her job perfectly.  
Wraps her children in blankets and rocks them till they’re tired,  
and numb,  
but warm,  
and cozy.

The haze that is the Lady’s scent is overbearing for most.  
But once she adopts you, you get used to it.  
She chooses her children carefully, only the most incredibly broken.  
That is why she chose him and not me.  
I am chipped badly,  
but not broken.

I had to watch as she swept him off his feet and laughed in my face.  
He loves me better, she taunted.  
He needs me more.  
It showed though, he’d rather spend hours in her company than speak to me.  
So I left and let her have him.  
“Just take him,” was all she needed to hear.

I truly never knew what I had until I lost it.  
Maybe I’ll pay myself a visit to the Lady.  
Find out if losing him chipped me enough to become shattered.  
Maybe she’ll take me   
so that I can see him.  
So, I inject her soul into my veins  
and wait.  
Wait to feel the warmth of her chest  
as she suffocates me in her arms.


End file.
